Harry Potter and the Distorted Fate
by ooOCaptainTurboOoo
Summary: Lily takes Harry and leaves England leaving behind a mass of angry individuals, how will this effect the young boys fate. H/Hr Major bashing of several characters, contains a few OC's. Rated M for swearing and minor lemon. Read Intro & Warnings page PLZ.
1. Introduction and Warnings!

**Introduction and Warnings**

**First of all anyone who has read my Unfinished tales will have already have read most of chapter one, I went back and fixed up some spelling errors and changed one or two things here and there but ultimate not much is too different.**

**Having not written much in a while I fancied going back and trying my hand at one of the unfinished works I have and this one stood out as having the most potential, **

**For once I actually have something resembling a layout instead of just leaping into this blindfolded so the story does have a beginning and an ending but I haven't decided on everything yet so I may ask you to vote on something or another eventually.**

**That been said let me let you know what your in for.**

**Warnings:**

**This is strictly Harry/Hermione, no other pairings are decided yet but this is going to happen…don't like, don't read.**

**Manipulative Dumbledore**

**Asshole/Idiotic Ron Weasley**

**Asshole James Potter & Sirius Black**

**Asshole Severus Snape**

**Also good chance of slash pairings but there won't be anything too descriptive.**

**Original Character's, I only have two in mind that will play somewhat big roles. I doubt I need to write any others.**

**Can't think of anything else right now but if there is I'll add it at a later date.**


	2. Ch1 Halloween Havoc

**Chapter I**

**Halloween Havoc**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter but with all due respect to the women, she can't write romance to save her life.**

**Warnings: Read Introductions and Warnings Page.**

_October 30__th__ 1981_

Lily Potter nee Evans sat upon the sofa reading a copy of the Sun, a witch she may be but she still enjoyed her non-magical heritage,

She glanced at the clock upon the fireplace wondering what time her husband would arrive home, Lily sighed in annoyance, whilst she was happy that her marriage had brought her little Harry into the world, she began to question if she had made a huge mistake marrying James Potter,

She remembered how shocked she had been when she discovered James Potter, Git extraordinaire had been named head boy, he did seem to calm down somewhat through the year and after a while she decided to say yes to a date with him, even if it was just for the hell of it, However she soon found she wasn't so immune to his charms,

Things had been going well until they got married just after graduation, he seemed to revert back to his old self, arrogant, pig-headed, as well as constantly going out drinking after work with his best friend Sirius Black, he also flirted with other girls a lot, She didn't believe cheated he would ever cheat on her but the flirting constantly pissed her off, he also never spent any real time with her other than when he wanted sex,

He really wasn't much of a father, he played with Harry occasionally and fed him now and then but he seemed to be doing it out of duty rather than actually wanting too, at times it often all felt like an act to her from James,

One other major thing that bothered her was being a stay at home mom, not that she didn't respect the mothers who enjoy that life but Lily had been set to become a Curse Breaker for Gringotts,

Lily loved her son dearly and finding out about the prophecy had scared her deeply, she had wanted to take her son, run and hide far away from England, however Albus Dumbledore had convinced her to stay with her husband and be put under his protection, James agreed and Lily was left with little choice, so begrudgingly she agreed,

Suddenly James stumbled into the house reeking of booze,

"_Sure, I need protection when I leave the house but YOU can get drunk and stumble home"_ she thought in annoyance and tried to hold down her anger,

"I see you enjoyed yourself **again**," she said as he tripped over the rug, pulling himself up with the sofa,

"Yeah, Paddy and me ended up drinking with these two collegey guys" He slurred in replied,

Lily frowned in confusion,

"Do you mean **collage **guys?" she asked, he nodded,

"That's what I said"

He slumped down on the sofa and neither said anything for several minutes so Lily went back to her book, suddenly James moved Lily's hair back and started smelling her,

"You smell sooo good" he said flirtatiously or at least would have if he wasn't still slurring his words slightly, Lily closed her eyes in frustration,

"Yes, and you reek of whiskey…again" she replied, James however couldn't sense the irritation in her voice,

"Come on Lils, Prong's antler is really hard," he said before laughing at his own joke, Lily however wasn't laughing,

"James I'm not in the mood!" she said with more force, James blew out a breath of frustration and slumbered back into the sofa,

"Why not?" he asked in frustration, Lily no matter how much she tried to hold down her anger just couldn't,

"Why, let's see, you **stink** of booze, you come in here looking like you just crawled through a sewer, this is the most time we've spent together since last Friday, not to mention the fact I've not been out of this house in weeks!" she ranted at him,

James looked at her in confusion,

"What are you talking about, you went shopping just this last Sunday?"

"I DON'T MEAN SHOPPING, I MEAN SEEING MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, GOING OUT ONCE IN A WHILE!" she screeched at him,

James usually was very aloof but alcohol mixed within him changed that,

"I've told you before it's too dangerous out there, what with Voldemort after OUR SON!" he yelled back, Lily locked eyes with him and fire flared within hers,

"So, it's too dangerous for me to see my family but it's perfectly safe for you to get pissed with your FUCKING FRIENDS!"

"Hey I can look after myself, I AM an Auror after all" he replied smugly,

"WHAT AND I CAN'T LOOK AFTER MYSELF, I SEEM TO REMEMBER BEATING YOU AT DULEING AT SCHOOL!"

James chuckled and managed to get to his feet,

"That's because I **let** you win, let's face it you're a girl, you need a big strong man like me to look after you" he replied with a stupid smile on his face,

Lily's face was red with rage,

"You unbelievable, arrogant, chauvinistic BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, suddenly she heard Harry begin to cry upstairs, she stopped and began to walk away,

"Go, do what girls do best" James joked, Lily looked back at him ready to breath fire however her son needed her,

She went into her son's room and cradled her one-year-old boy and calmed him down, her thoughts tracked to where she might have been if she hadn't fallen for James's charms,

"At least I got you out of it all" she whispered to her son who had now drifted off in his mothers arms, she gently placed him back in his crib and watched him for a moment a small smile creeping on to her face,

Her son deserved better than hear all the arguing, she deserved better than a husband who treated her no better than a one night stand,

"This needs resolving", she thought as she began to head downstairs, either she and James talked it all out now or it was over, however as she reached the bottom of the stairs she found her husband passed out with a new glass of brandy on the table,

She rubbed her head in annoyance,

"_That's it I'm done!"_ she thought, she stormed upstairs and began packing clothes, her parents hadn't been to thrilled when she announced she was getting married and even less when she introduced James to them, they had come to the wedding but the relationship had become strained and she had not seen then for a good six months,

She let a couple of tears fall as she held her son and quietly walked down the stairs, she opened her door and looked back at her husband who's head was now hanging over the sofa arm whilst drooling like a dog, without looking back again she strode up to the ward boundary and apparated away into the night.

**Ooo~ooO**

_October 31__st__ 1981_

Her parents took her and Harry in without any questions, even though it had been late she could tell her mother wanted to question her about it all,

Several hours later a teary eyed Lily finally managed to fall asleep,

It had been strange for her awakening her old room, it had been a little over three years ago the last time she had, her mother had been a rock for her the previous night, she watched as her father had Harry sat on his lap telling stories of his youth, to which she was amused as Harry began drifting off,

Whilst her dad was busy with Harry, Lily sat down with her mother and began wondering what to do,

"So are you going back to him dear?" her mother asked clearly in a tone that suggested she hoped not,

Lily subconsciously took a piece a toast and began to nibble at it,

"I don't think so mom, last night I was so angry when I left and whilst I was in bed last night I could envision my life with him never changing, I don't want that mom" she said sadly,

"Don't forget little Harry dear" Diane Potter asked, Lily sighed,

"Well James isn't a bad father, but…oh I just don't know what to do" she slumped on the table in frustration,

"Sweetheart, I need to ask you, are you sure you and James can't make it work?" Diane asked one last time, Lily looked into space thinking hard, she hadn't said anything for several minutes,

"No, James changed back to his old self almost instantly after we got married, I can't rely on him, he doesn't want to be around me, when he was working I could sort of understand his desire to see his friends and enjoy himself but since we went into hiding I thought we would get closer but he spends all of his time getting drunk with his friends" she said in sadness, her mother chose now to ask something that had been bugging her for some time,

"Sweetie, I know you told me you had to stay keep Harry safe but I still don't understand…Lily what's going on?" Lily looked at her mother and decided that it might help if her parents knew what was happening,

"Mom I have something to tell you, but first can I ask, do you know what a prophecy is?"

**Ooo~ooO**

_Later That Day_

James Potter awoke with a major hangover and was searching his house hoping his wife could make him some hang-over potion, it took him several minutes to realise not only was his wife gone but so was his son and a large selection of his wife's clothes, he suddenly started fuming,

"THAT BITCH, HOW DARE SHE LEAVE ME!" he yelled before storming out of the barrier field and apparating away.

**Ooo~ooO**

James Potter stormed up the pathway leading towards his wife's parents home, truthfully he didn't like the muggles, he pounded the door with his fist,

"LILY ARE YOU IN THERE, GET OUT HERE NOW, HOW DARE YOU WALK OUT ME, GET OUT HERE!"

Suddenly the door swung open and Martin Evans grabbed James by his Alcohol soaked shirt and pinned him against the wall,

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!"

Many people would say James was courageous and fearless, in reality his mouth was simply just not connected to his brain,

"Why not she's my wife and she has my child with her you stupid old sod!"

"That's still my daughter you arrogant little bastard!" James was simply fuming,

"Either let me go or I'll hex you, you stupid muggle!"

"Why don't we settle this like men instead of you resorting to magic, or are you too scared?" Martin replied praying to God the little toe rag would take the bait,

"Fuck you old man, Petrificus Totalus!" Martin hadn't seen James whip his wand out and suddenly found himself snapped together and fall on the ground,

James walked right in and found a fuming Lily staring right back at him,

"HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC ON MY DAD!" she yelled, James was however already pissed,

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

"Well let's see, what's the point in staying with a arrogant, childish, piss-head!" she said in serious voice,

"WELL IT'S BETTER THAN BEEN A KNOW-IT-ALL PRUDE!" he tried to calm down, he was in danger of losing everything,

"Look let's calm down here, if you come back right now I'll forgive you for everything", this had been the wrong thing to say,

"FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME, I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG, YOU NEED TO APOLIGIZE NOT ME, YOU IGNORE ME, YOU IGNORE YOUR SON, YOUR CONSTANTLY GETTING DRUNK, YOU FLIRT WITH OTHER WOMEN, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US, YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!" she cried out,

"Hey I deserve to enjoy myself, I'm young, I work hard…"

"YOU HAVEN'T WORKED IN NEARLY FIVE MONTHS!" she butted in,

"IF YOU STOPPED BEING A BITCH FOR A MI…"

SMACK

"Get out of here James, I want a divorce" she said quietly with her voice still full of rage and her hand now stinging, James stumbled back and began to rub his now red cheek,

"Lily I'm warning you" the threat in his voice as well as his words,

"Oh your warning me, it's over James, I'm sick of it, you can enjoy your time with your friends and flirt with everyone you want from now on" James knew he was about to lose the beautiful women in front of him but his pride wouldn't let him grovel or apologize,

"FINE, but I'm taking my son with me!" he said and made his way to the staircase when Lily stood in his way,

"You try and take my son away and I'll castrate you!" she growled at him, James looked at her,

"Oh really, please you're a women you can't beat me" he said condescendingly, Lily used her trump card,

"Well even if that was true, you forget the friends I have amongst the goblins and they could make life very difficult for you" she replied a gleam entering her eyes,

James suddenly thought about all the gold and family heirlooms in the vaults, no way was he going to risk those,

"FINE!" he spat, he stormed towards the door before glancing back at her,

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life baby" he stepped out the door and apparated away, Lily rushed to her father as her mother came downstairs holding a gurgling Harry,

"Daddy I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she asked cancelling the spell, Her father sat up,

"Yeah I'm fine*" he said rubbing his hip before cringing as he got to his feet,

Lily realised things needed to get started sooner rather than later, she turned to her mother,

"Mom can you watch Harry for an hour or two?" she asked,

"Of course dear, why, here are you going?"

"Gringotts, I need to sort out a few things before James has a chance too, I'll erect a couple of wards before I go" Lily said whipping out her wand and casting a notice-me-not charms so none of the neighbours would see her, she began with the wards when her father asked,

"Are these wards really needed?" Lily finished up and then turned to her father,

"Honestly I don't know but I'm not going to take the chance that James or someone else might turn up and take my son, if the wards go off, they'll slow down the intruder for about forty seconds, you need to run and get my son out of here" she had a pleading look in her eyes "Dad please look after him"

Martin took his daughter in his arms,

"Of course, he is my grandson after all"

Thanks dad, I need to go, I'll be back soon," she said before disappearing Martin had to admit Magic was a wonderful new phenomenon in his life but his ass was currently disagreeing with him.

**Ooo~ooO**

Albus Dumbledore was currently sucking on a lemon drop whilst contemplating where Riddle might strike next, it had been a long day so far and the Halloween feast later tonight was going to be long and tedious,

Suddenly a enraged James Potter came stumbling out of the fireplace,

"James, I've told you before my floo is only for emergencies, what are you doing here?" he asked clasping his hands together,

"What am I doing here, I'll tell you what I'm doing here, MY WIFE LEFT ME AND TOOK MY SON WITH HER!" he yelled, Albus looked more than a little shocked,

"What happened?" he asked the cool demeanour returning to his face,

"Oh I don't know, some crap about me never giving her any attention or something!" James semi-yelled,

Dumbledore sighed in frustration, James for all his talent with magic could be as dumb as Flobberworm,

"James, why don't you just go apologise to Lily?" he asked, James looked at his former headmaster as if he had just grown an extra head,

"I've done nothing wrong, she should be apologising to me, she should be on her knees begging me for forgiveness" he replied smarmily,

Albus rubbed his head in irritation, he had given Lily a small compulsion charm to get her to go out with James, some people might conceive it as wrong but he believed they would be a good couple, besides it wasn't the first time he had done that kind of thing, he had done it with many couples who were still happily married, Arthur and Molly Weasley were the obvious couple who were happily together with six kids and a seventh on the way,

Albus also needed Lily around so he could put his plan into action, he needed young Harry where he could influence the boy and meld him into a weapon that could defeat Riddle, young Neville was hidden too well behind his parents and grandmother but thankfully he had them all in his pocket, however Dumbledore had a strong feeling Riddle would attack the Potters first,

Albus watched the silent fuming James Potter who had now sat in the spare chair,

"James I just want what's best for you, your in danger of losing you wife and child over this, are you sure you won't just go talk to Lily?" he asked,

"No chance, she left me, she either comes back on her knees or I won't take her back" James replied,

Albus sighed, he really wished the young man would be able to see reality beyond his ego,

Albus sighed, _"Could this day get any worse?"_

**Ooo~ooO**

Lily sat within the rich marble room of Master Teller Ragnok at Gringotts, Lily always felt very welcome within the goblin community, of course she knew they weren't exactly friends but she and they had a mutual respect that wasn't based around gold but the fact that Lily was an honest and respectful person,

Ragnok re-entered the room, a small pile of parchments within his arms,

"Mrs Potter, I have confirmed through the blood parchment that you and your son are now seen through the eyes of Gringotts as Evans, however you have not yet decided what to do with your daughter" Ragnok explained,

Lily did a double take, surely she had heard wrong,

"My daughter, I'm sorry Master Ragnok but I have only one child and that's my son Harry" she replied,

Ragnok look down upon the parchment yet again,

"Not according to this, Lily Evans, mother of Harry James Evans nee Potter and yet to be named female"

Lily eyes widened as she looked down at her stomach, no one said anything for a moment and Ragnok realised what was going on,

"I take it you didn't know you were expecting another child?" he asked, Lily shook her head, a daughter, she was pregnant with another child, a little girl at that, still she had to think about her son and the future for now,

"Does this change anything my dear?" Ragnok asked kindly, Lily looked back up,

"No, it's...unexpected I'll admit but...it changes nothing, what must I do now?" she asked, her mind still focused on the fact that she was expecting another child,

"Well we need to change the blood name of your daughter to Evans, but as she is not yet born all it requires is your say so for us to change it, As for you and your son, we need your signature and that will be all, you will official be Evans again" Ragnok explained,

Lily quickly signed the parchment, Ragnok now had a smile on his face, Lily Evans was one of the few humans who company he enjoyed, he however had a very low opinion of her chosen mate,

_"Or formerly chosen" _he thought to himself,

"Congratulations, you are now once again Lily Marie Evans, you also gain half the Potter estate and..."

Lily was now deep in thought as Ragnok explained what she was now given half of, truthfully Lily didn't care about the money or the multiple homes, as long as she had enough to keep her children healthy and happy that was enough,

"Now that's all on the record but off the record I want to discuss something with you" Ragnok explained, Lily looked intrigued so Ragnok carried on,

"I believe you mentioned earlier you were planning to emigrate?" Lily nodded in response,

"May I ask where you were planning on going?" Lily had thought about it and realised the best bet would be to go someplace English speaking,

"I figured someplace English speaking, somewhere like America or Australia" she replied, Ragnok had a calculating look about him, he placed both his hands together,

"Have you given any thought to New Zealand, my dear?" Lily's look showed she hadn't,

"Well you see, we have a Gringotts branch in several countries, however we don't have one in America or Australia, however New Zealand is our second biggest branch, as I recall you were hoping to be a curse breaker for us before you bonding took place" Lily nodded now seeing where this was going, Ragnok now had a huge smile on his face,

"Well I have an offer for you"

**Ooo~ooO**

_That Evening_

Remus Lupin shook his head at his friends egotistical ways, James had come over to the flat that he and Sirius had rented out and had been bad mouthing his wife for the last several hours, Sirius had agreed with James that Lily had been in the wrong but Remus while agreeing with James had simply said it to keep the peace,

Remus had always held a candle for Lily while at Hogwarts but it was soon apparent that James was interested in her as well and Remus's loyalty to his only friends had wavered any hope he had of trying to gain the red heads affections,

He hated himself at times for he knew how rocky the relationship was between Lily and James but he couldn't really choose a side, his friends had been the first people his own age to ever accept him but he loved Lily and little Harry as well,

His thoughts were shook when he heard James voice,

"Well you coming with us to the pub or not Moony?" Remus shook his head, he thought that perhaps he should go check on Lily and make sure she was alright, he knew her parents would look after her but with all the death eater activity and the Potters no longer behind the wards at Godrics hollow anything could happen,

"No, I'm going to try and get an early night" he lied, James shook his head in frustration,

"Suit yourself," he said as he and Sirius left, Remus quickly apparated away to Lily's parents.

**Ooo~ooO**

Lily had just finished explaining everything to her parents, they had agreed to travel with her to New Zealand and take up home there, since both were only a couple of years away from retirement they could think of nothing better than spending it with there grandchildren,

There one problem was Lily's sister Petunia who they all knew was deeply jealous of Lily's ability to do magic and they realised she wouldn't move away if her life depended on it and her husband not only hated magic but didn't get along with her parents either,

Still her mother had agreed to talk to Petunia as soon as possible about moving away, her father was already arranging flight plans and Lily already had a new visa awaiting her in New Zealand thanks to her little deal with Ragnok, still there was a few thing she needed to pick up from Godrics hollow first, she took Harry in her arms and was about to apparate away when she heard a knock at the front door,

She gingerly walked over to the door, "Who is it?" she asked,

"Lily is that you, it's me Remus" the voice of Remus Lupin came from the other side of the door, Lily sighed in relief, thankful it wasn't James,

She opened the door revealing the young werewolf looking concerned,

"Remus look, no offence but if your here to speak for James" Remus cut her off,

"I'm not, I've just come here from hearing him bad mouth you for two hours, believe me I just came to see if you were alright" he replied honestly, Lily's stance relaxed a little,

"Thank you but I'm fine, so is James still at your place?" she asked, hoping he was so there wouldn't be a confrontation,

"No he left about five minutes ago with Sirius, I think he said they were heading to the pub" he replied, Lily was now sure more than ever that she was making the right choice, she had left James and taken there son and yet was out on his way getting drunk again,

"Are you sure he's not headed home?" she asked again,

"No I'm sure they didn't even apparate so I assume there heading down to the pub just up the street from my place, why?"

"I was going to pick up the rest of Harry's things" she said, she wasn't about to tell Remus she was planning on leaving the country,

"Do you need some help?" he asked, Lily thought about it quickly,

"Promise you won't try and stop me leaving Godrics Hollow?" she replied,

"Well I do think it's the safest place for you, Harry and James but if you want I'll help you place some wards over your parents house when we get back"

Lily smiled but more to hide her sadness, the poor guy thought she was simply moving back to her parents, hopefully one day he could visit her but she knocked those thoughts out of her head for now,

"Best get to it now then it's already getting dark and I want to be done before James heads home"

**Ooo~ooO**

Lord Voldemort was currently eagerly waiting for night to fall, tonight he would remove the one block between him and immortality, his smile turned the death eaters blood to ice as he summoned them all to his side, as they circled there master, Riddle's harsh evil voice began to speak,

"Tonight I have business to attend to, you shall go about your normal duties and leave me in peace until tomorrow" One of the death eaters spoke up,

"Master what is your business, surely we can take care of it for you" asked Rudolph Lestrange, Voldemort grin got even bigger but there was no warmth to it, which made him look like the psychotic man he was,

"No, tonight I will attend to this myself, I have a personal interest and be thankful you are not getting punished Rudolph as I don't take kindly to people questioning my actions" he hissed at the masked man,

The death eater may have been robed but the gulp in his throat was heard throughout the room,

Riddle looked out the window again and saw the sky was almost blackened,

"I shall be leaving soon, you are all dismissed" he called, one by one they left, as the dark lord got ready to end a prophecy.

**Ooo~ooO**

Lily and Remus spent the last twenty minutes shrinking both her and Harry's belongings down so they would be no need for multiple trips, as they were upstairs finishing things in Harry's room a sudden noise filled the entire house,

CRASH

Remus ran out and was about to head downstairs when his face went as white as a ghost, there at the foot of the stairs stood the very man many had nightmares of looking up at Remus with a psychopathic look upon his face,

"LILY RUN!" he yelled as he dived back into Harry's room,

"Remus what..."

"ITS VOLDEMORT, HE'S HERE!" he yelled at her as he tried to barricade the door, Lily attempted to apparate but the wards prevented it, she placed Harry down gently and began to help Remus,

"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THROUGH THE WARDS!" she yelled more in fear than anger at Remus,

"SIRIUS, HE MUST HAVE BETRAYED YOU!" he replied, cold sweat running down his face, Lily's eyes suddenly focused in understanding,

"Remus I'm so sorry, we switched to Peter, Sirius thought he was to obvious of choice" she replied tears in her eyes she yelped as the entire wall banged at shook at Voldemort attempting entry his cruel chuckle could be heard from the other side,

"Quite right my dear, your little friend Wormtail is working for me", Remus had disbelief in his eyes but his desire to protect Lily and Harry made him stand his ground as he attempted to use his weight to reinforce the barricade, seeing this Lily did the same,

"Just hand over the boy and I'll spare both your lives" Voldemort called out to them, he had no intentions of course but he was having too much fun with this at the moment,

Both called out back to him, with replies of no chance and go to hell, Riddle sighed mockingly,

"Very well, REDUCTO!" he yelled and he blew away not only the barricade but part of the wall,

Both Lily and Remus were sent flying with lily knocking her head on the shelf causing her to become discombobulated, Remus however was up right away and stood protectively in front of his surrogate nephew,

"Stand aside you stupid mutt!" Voldemort spat at the young man, Remus drew his wand and cried out,

"Stupefy!" the spell however was easily deflected, Riddle chuckled darkly turning Remus's blood cold,

"Pathetic, Avada Kedavra!" The green beam of magic hit Remus Square in the chest and the Remus Lupin fell to the floor, dead,

"Re..Remus" Lily said tentatively her world still spinning, Voldemort cast a body bind hex at her,

"There, there Lily, You'll join your friend soon enough but first, I think you should say goodbye to your son" Riddle didn't laugh or chuckle but the smile upon his face showed he was enjoying watching the young girl in so much pain,

Her eyes watered as she knew what was about to come but was powerless to stop it,

Riddle looked down at Harry and his smile turned into a small sneer,

"So your the one who's suppose to have the power to defeat me are you?" Harry wasn't even looking up at the dark lord but was rather more intrigued with his Uncle who had just fallen down,

"Time to make sure that never happens, goodbye Harry Potter, AVADA KADAVRA!" The green beam of magic left his wand and hit the young child but it bounced back at the moment of contact hitting riddle, who screamed as his spirit was torn from his body,

Baby Harry although alive was knocked out cold and Lily now felt the magical strands break and rushed over to her son cradling him in her arms,

"OH Thank you god" she cried as she felt her sons heart beating, Lily was too thankful that her son was still alive to really assert what had just happened, she looked down at her fallen friend, and her tears were now dipping freely,

"Remus I'm so sorry" she kissed his cheek and whispered to him,

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving my son", she stood and looked around, the upper part of the house was a mess, a part of her felt so guilty about leaving her fallen friends body here like this but she needed to get away before the authorities arrived,

She dashed to stairs before glancing at Remus's body one last time,

"Thank you Moony"

**Ooo~ooO**

A teary eyed Lily returned to her parents, her mother asked her what had happened but Lily was too distraught to talk and promised to explain later, her mother had unfortunately gotten word back from Petunia stating that she wanted nothing to do with those freaks,

Lily quickly explained what had happened and explained how she expected chaos to rain down upon her, now she was away from the house, she realised why she was so worried, Voldemort body had been destroyed, his life wasn't just ripped from him, but his body had been completely destroyed, she had also heard him scream, the Avada Kedavra was instant, Lily didn't know what to make of this but she knew one thing for certain, she needed to get away...and fast.

**Ooo~ooO**

**A/N:**

**Okay yes I'm back and sadly not with a new story but at a re-attempt at an older one.**

**Okay there isn't really much I can tell you at the moment without giving everything away so I don't really have much to say.**

**I will say this, the next chapter will take place about two years later and we find out what everyone's life and thoughts have been like in that time period.**

**With this being said I actually am not certain what to do with James and Sirius, I do have several ideas mapped out but I really cannot decide what to do with them…let's get one thing straight I'm keeping them as assholes because in my opinion that is what they are but I do want some help deciding what to do so I'm going to put a poll in my profile, if you want to contribute and you have spare time then take a quick look, I will be grateful.**

**Secondly I'm not sure what to call Lily's daughter, honestly I kind of just want to go with the tried and tested Rose Lily Potter (Or Evans in this story) but I'm not certain. If you have any other suggestions leave it in a review or PM me.**

**That being said hope your all well and I hope to see you soon with Chapter Two.**

**TurboOneTwenty**


	3. Ch2 Plans Unravelled

**Chapter II  
>Plans Unravelled<strong>

_**Disclaimer:**_** No I don't own Harry Potter...insert witty remark here.**

_**Previous Chapter:  
><strong>_

_A teary eyed Lily returned to her parents, her mother asked her what had happened but Lily was too distraught to talk and promised to explain later, her mother had unfortunately gotten word back from Petunia stating that she wanted nothing to do with those freaks,_

_Lily quickly explained what had happened and explained how she expected chaos to rain down upon her, now she was away from the house, she realised why she was so worried, Voldemort body had been destroyed, his life wasn't just ripped from him, but his body had been completely destroyed, she had also heard him scream, the Avada Kedavra was instant, Lily didn't know what to make of this but she knew one thing for certain, she needed to get away...and fast._

**Ooo~ooO**

Albus Dumbledore considered himself a laid back individually but even he had his limits and at the moment he was currently wishing he was addicted to something stronger than sweets.

It had started several hours ago when his devices monitoring the Potter's home suddenly went haywire, Albus knew what this meant, Tom Riddle had attacked the Potter family, he let out a small sigh, he was saddened that two such bright people had to be sacrificed but it was for the greater good,

Albus knew that Thomas had taken steps to achieve immortality had Dumbledore strongly believed he had created an Horcrux and the prophecy concerning the young Potter boy now meant he was now the one that would have to finish the dark lord,

At the moment Albus wasn't sure whether young Harry had finished Tom off last night or not but he would soon find out, he was the great Albus Dumbledore after all,

Having searched the Potter home however Albus felt his blood rise as whilst there were two dead bodies neither one was a Potter, upstairs in the toddlers room laid a dead Tom Riddle and across from him was surprising enough Remus Lupin, Dumbledore wasn't the most revered wizard in Britain without being intelligent,

It appeared his suspicions about Remus had been incorrect, the man had obviously fought Riddle before dying but that didn't answer the question of where was the Potter's,

He cast detection charms all over the house but it didn't show any one else currently in the house, he needed to contact Sirius as fast as possible and see if he had any information on where the Potter family was, he looked back at the bodies one last time feeling a slight guilt and annoyance, something would have to be done with the bodies but he needed to salvage his plan before anything else.

With one last sigh of annoyance he quickly left the home and apparated away to Black's flat, upon entering the young man's home and discovering no one was home he plopped a lemon drop into his mouth attempting to calm his anger.

His plan was spiralling out of his control and he didn't like it, he was well aware that Sirius and Peter had switched places as the secret keeper but he had planned to use Black as another pawn to eliminate the threat of him raising young Harry,

Right now Albus wasn't even sure if the Potter parents had perished or not and he hated what might happen if they hadn't, Albus rubbed his temple had started to formulate another plan just in case the worse had happened,

Leaving the flat Albus left for Hogwarts but placed a ward on Black's home so he would know when the boy returned, Albus Dumbledore left in a huff unable to believe how badly his plan had fell in to tatters.

**Ooo~ooO**

James began to stir as he struggled to open his eyes due to the light from the window killing his eyes, a sudden pounding in his head brought on the hangover from the previous night he spent with Sirius getting royally pissed, after about eleven O clock however everything was a blank so it came as a bit of a surprise to James to discover the naked girl in bed with him was not his wife,

The Young women in question was blonde, not a red head like his wife and suddenly James got a look at the sleeping women's chest that almost helped him overcome his hangover, with a surprising amount of grace James quickly snuck out of the bedroom and began making his way quietly down the stairs, reaching the living room he found his best friend naked on the sofa with some other girl, he gently tapped Sirius on the top of the head,

"Don't...do...that" Sirius said dangerously, James rolled his eyes,

"Come on you idiot we need to leave before these two wake up" James hissed quietly,

Sirius began to stir and gently escaped the grip of the girl,

"Why exactly are we sneaking out?" Sirius asked as he quickly dressed,

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm married might have something to do with it" James replied venom laced in his voice,

"Sweet Merlin last night you did nothing but complain about her and now you feel guilty"

"Hey I'm still a guy and have needs, but if Lily finds out about this she'll leave for good" James replied,

Sirius shook his head before finding out he had his own hangover, James took pity on his friend and apparated Sirius flat all the while coming trying to come up with a way to get back in Lily's good graces unaware that his now ex-wife was currently on the other side of the planet.

**Ooo~ooO**

Albus had tried to busy himself with work all day but he kept looking over at the instrument that would begin to glow and buzz when someone entered Black's flat, after a couple of hours it began to do just that and with a speed very surprising for someone of Albus's age he quickly flooed to the boy's home, upon arriving he discovered that his plan hadn't just fallen apart it had been chewed up and buried.

**Ooo~ooO**

James and Sirius sat having a quick cup of tea whilst waiting for the hangover remedy to cool down to drinking temperature, they were currently talking about Quidditch when their former headmaster appeared out of the fireplace,

"Ah Sirius I'm glad you back I...James your here?" The old headmaster said unable to mask the surprise in his voice as he felt his little world come crashing down around him,

"Err good morning Professor, what can I do for you?" James asked tiredly, Albus was unable to grasped what was going on here, James didn't appear at all concerned about anything that was happening,

"James where are Lily and Harry?" Albus blurted out, James raised an eyebrow in confusing,

"Still at her parents I would assume, don't worry professor I'm going to apologise later, I'm just giving her time to calm down, I'm sure it's just her hormones or something" James replied,

Albus was even more dumbfounded, He assumed from the device he had monitoring the Potter's meant they had been the ones attacked, he decided to just come out and explain what had happened,

"James I'm sorry to tell you this but it appears that Voldemort found his way inside you home last night" Dumbledore explained as sadly as he could, James and Sirius were on there feet both shouting out "what",

"Yes I had your home monitored in case of something like this, It appears there was a battle of some sorts there and...I'm sorry to tell you both this but...your friend Remus didn't make it", Both men wore a look of shock on there faces,

"All this time, I thought he was the traitor" James said, Sirius nodded in agreement,

"You know what this means right?" Sirius replied,

"Yeah, looks like the rat really is a fucking rat" James spat out, Albus intervened he didn't like being ignored,

"Well there is also some good news, I'm happy to say it looks like Voldemort has finally perished" he said a sad smile on his face, Both of them looked even more shocked but that quickly turned to cheering and dancing from the two younger men,

Albus was getting annoyed now, Albus didn't want Sirius and James knowing about the prophecy but it was the only ace he had left,

"Boys, I'm sure you both very happy to hear the news but I'm not certain we have seen the last of the Voldemort" he said breaking the good spirit,

He went on to explain all about the prophecy and that he believed that Harry was the only one who could save them all, James eyes became star crossed,

"Wow just think my son a saviour, but what happened last night then?" James asked,

"I'm not sure of anything at the moment James, we must go find Harry and Lily before we can put together what happened,

James lead both men outside before apparting them all to Lily's parents.

**Ooo~ooO**

After arriving at the Evans home, the three men discovered it was abandoned and no furniture was left, none of the men could wrap their heads around this, even if the Evans had moved they couldn't have had all there furniture moved that quickly,

Albus felt a headache coming on and unlike his companions it wasn't from an hangover, what was going on here and why wasn't he in control of this,

"James were Lily's parents moving home?" he asked, James shook his head,

"No I was here only last night when that and nothing looked boxed up or anything" he replied truthfully unable to understand where they might be,

"Hey Prongs doesn't Lily have a sister?" Sirius asked, James looked thoughtful,

"Yeah she does but I doubt she'd go there, her sister absolutely hates magic with a passion, and that walrus of a husband of hers is even worse" he replied,

Albus averted his eyes pretending to look around, his plan had been to convince Petunia Dursley to take in young Harry in hopes the boy would become a willing tool for his plan,

"Is there any other place Lily might go James?" Albus asked, James shook his head, "I can't see her being at her sister's but there is a slight chance I suppose",

"Very well let's be on our way" Dumbledore sighed and with his two former students left for there next destination.

**Ooo~ooO**

Petunia had a very sower look on her face as she answered the door to a set of people she never wanted to see or have anything to do with, she didn't want her little angel Dudley anywhere near these types, why would they not leave her be,

"What do you want?" she snarled at the three men, James glared at her, how dare this bitch talk to him like this,

"Believe me I don't want to be here but is Lily here by any chance?" he asked,, it was almost comical to see the look on the women's face turn from disgust to disbelief,

"Even if that...women did show up on my doorstep I wouldn't allow her into my house if my life depended on it" she spat at them, Albus however was not one to be put off track,

"Mrs Dursley, your parents home is empty, have they moved recently?" he asked politely,

"Oh so they did move" Petunia shook her head in disgust,

"My parents called the other night, going on about some supernaturalness and needing to leave, I can't believe my parents got involved in your world" she said in disgust,

Albus suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, the day had not gone as he had planned at all and the child of destiny was gone,

"Mrs Dursley, did you parents say where they might be going?" Albus asked politely as possible trying to maintain a friendly atmosphere, to his disappointment however this seemed to anger the women even more,

"No, and I can't believe they just up and left, I swear if it had been me they wouldn't have done all this!" she spat out, old resentments seeping through the cracks,

James carried on questioning her whilst Albus began trying to piece his puzzle back together, he wasn't the most powerful and respected wizard in the world for nothing, he was soon placing a new plan together when the slam of the door shocked him momentarily,

"Well that could have gone better" Sirius remarked, James shook his head, how could Lily do this to him, He was James Potter, one of the most sought after men in Britain,

"Well what do we do now?" Sirius asked, James at the older member of the party hoping the wise old man would have a suggestion,

"We may need to accept the fact that Lily and young Harry are lost to us my dear boys" Dumbledore said sadly, James soon went red faced at the idea of a women leaving him like this, he was about to go off on a tangent when Dumbledore raised his hand to signal for silence,

"Fear not James, I have a plan", James crossed his arms in annoyance whilst Sirius just stood there trying to comprehend everything that had happened so far,

"Well what's your plan Professor?" James asked unable to believe there was a way out of this,

"Follow me to my office my boy, but tell me what do you think of the title "Vanquisher of Voldemort?"

**Ooo~ooO**

**A/N**

**Okay short chapter, to be honest I was going to just add this to chapter 1 but it just passes my 2000 word mark rule so it gets it's own chapter.**

**Anyway guys welcome back and I'm sorry it's been a while but my writing mojo hasn't been there for a bit plus life caught up yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill,**

**Still anyway, This story will hopefully be picking up speed a little more now, I know mostly where I'm going to be going with this and I hope I can get it finished before the end of next year.**

**Also thanks to everyone who voted on my poll but I'm going with my own idea, also big thanks to _JKArcanus_ and _Cocoagirl3,_ I'm taking both their suggestions for the Baby girl Evans names and be naming her Violet Diane Evans, like it or not it's staying.**

**Don't have much else to say at the moment other than hope you all had a good Christmas and best wishes from me for the new year.**

**See you guys next year**

**TurboOneTwenty**


	4. Ch3 The Fallout Year

**Chapter III**

**The Fallout Year**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will.**

_Previous Chapter:  
><em>

_"Fear not James, I have a plan", James crossed his arms in annoyance whilst Sirius just stood there trying to comprehend everything that had happened so far,_

_"Well what's your plan Professor?" James asked unable to believe there was a way out of this,_

_"Follow me to my office my boy, but tell me what do you think of the title "Vanquisher of Voldemort?"_

**Ooo~ooO  
><strong>

Albus Dumbledore finally had time to relax and reflect within his office, He enjoyed the looks of admiration upon the faces of the new entrants into the school each year and gave his normal speech, changing a thing here or there to make it appear fresh, he idly wondered how the Sorting Hat managed to keep coming up with new songs each year.

However his mood soon turned sower as his thoughts once again like so many times in the past year led him to the disappearance of one Lily Potter who with her had taken the Child of Prohercy,

Albus had tried tracking down the wayward mother but alas not found anything of much value, He had however spoken with the goblins who had informed him that she was no longer considered a Potter but was once again an Evans,

Albus wondered how his plan could have gone so wrong, the compulsion charm he had placed on young Lily should have made her more accepting of James..um less than appealing traits, Albus was well aware of how arrogant and immature the lad could be but to take away the man's son,

Albus shook his head at this, as much as he wished he could say James was devastated by the loss of his wife and son, he simply wasn't, for a short time Albus had believed it to be true but it had appeared James was more angry at the thought of any women leaving him and he barely gave his son a second thought,

Albus also was aware that he needed to get young Harry back in England eventually, Voldemort was not gone forever no matter what it appeared, he may have joined in the festivities of the 'temporary' defeat of the Dark Lord but at the same time he had to plan a way to get Harry Potter back to England and hopefully under his guidance and watch, there was no other choice and after all it was for the greater good.

**Ooo~ooO**

James woke up to a very familiar feeling, a pounding in his head and a naked women pressed up against him or in today's case two naked women, James sighed,

"_If only this headache would go this would be paradise",_ he thought to himself, after giving a a half hearted goodbye to his 'bed buddies' and making himself presentable, he made his way to the Black Manor, a couple of months ago Sirius mother had fallen down the stairs whilst yelling at her House Elf, the doctors quickly found she had broken her neck during the fall, this had also lead to the House Elf Kreacher taking his won life for causing his mistresses death, to the surprise of many but none more so than Sirius, Sirius's name hadn't been taken of the Black wall and thus he had never been 'official' disowned by the Black family, it had taken some time, especially with people like Lucius Malfoy trying to stake his claim, but eventually Sirius had been given the title of Lord Black,

James greeted his best friend who also had the look of a rough night on his face, both men had taken to living it up and enjoying their youth and power,

James life was was almost perfect but it wasn't complete, he wanted h8is wife and son back, even to this day he was still angry with the bitch for leaving him, He was a man and had needs and eventually he would be Lord Potter, hadn't she realised that even if he did sleep around he wasn't breaking any laws,

She had also taken his heir, and that was one thing James would make her pay for when he found them, Harry would carry on the Potter line and all would be good, but sadly after a year of searching and no clues of where they could be James was thinking it might be time to consider having another heir,

A few days after Lily and Harry's disappearance, the goblins had requested his presence, finding out that his wife and 'divorced' him had knocked him for six so to speak, James only shying grace was the fact that whilst Lily had denounced his name he and she were still married in the eyes of the ministry, However if he wanted to produce another heir perhaps it was time to make that divorce final,

He knew it wouldn't be much trouble finding a new women, ever since he defeated Voldemort women were throwing themselves at him, it was just a matter of picking the right women, busty and easy to manipulate,

"What are you think about Prongs?" Sirius asked his best friend, James looked at him before giving off his famous Potter grin,

"Oh just this and that Paddy...this and that"

**Ooo~ooO**

Lily held her new baby daughter close to her as she was currently breast feeding, she couldn't help but look down at the beautiful little bundle held in her arms, she wondered how something so precious could be half made by the toe rag James Potter, however she had already asked that question when she often played with little Harry,

She looked over in the living room of her four bedroomed home and watched as her mother had Harry in her lap whilst join the youngster in watching cartoons, Lily gave a contented sigh, she had her parents with her along with her children, she only wished she didn't have the constant fear of someone finding them looming over her all the time,

The past year had brought about many changes to the young red head, firstly moving to another country had proven rather easy has the magical community of New Zealand was still young, not to say Lily hadn't done some research, sadly it seemed that prejudice was existent even here but it wasn't about blood status, apparently it was all about new magic and the magic of old, new magic was what Lily had been using, wands and mechanics of magic, the old magic users were stubbornly holding onto to the beliefs of the connection with nature,

Lily sighed remembering that France also had prejudice but there it was all about money, Bulgaria was much like England about Blood status whilst the American continents were similar to New Zealand, old and new magic,

She remembered being a young girl and hoping upon entering the magical world that it would be like in the fairy tales but alas it wasn't, people were people and magic or not they were all the same at times, looking down on others and starting wars over things as ridicules as blood status, Lily hated it, she had accepted the fact that the world was not all love and bunnies but she had hoped it would be a better place for her children,

Her parents had been a amazing help, Lily could never thank them enough for leaving their entire lives behind in England for her, both of them had settled in surprisingly well, her dad had been a Geography teacher back in England and had been hired six months by one of the local primary schools, her mother had taken to an early retirement since Lily was working for Gringotts plus she had insisted as she wanted time with her grandchildren, One small issue for her parents however was Petunia, both Lily and her parents had tried reaching out a few times to her, her parents were amazed at how closed minded and cruel their eldest child had become, Petunia wanted nothing to do with them whilst they continued to live with Lily and her freakiness as she would put it.

Lily was also thankful to the goblins, some of them were still weary around her but with a glowing report from Ragnok they had given her a fair chance, sadly she had missed the last couple of months at work but the goblins were understanding as children were deemed very precious and important to their race,

She was also aware of things that will still going on back in England, a part of her wanted to head back there just so she could behead James Potter for taking the credit for something Remus had done, How the man could call Remus one of his closest friends and then do that was terrible, she was also aware that Pettigrew had been named the traitor and although it had taken some time, he had been tracked down and was now in Azkaban prison,

Suddenly her daughter Violet Diane Evans began crying, patting the babies back until she burped and calmed down, Lily wondered what the future might hold for her children and how she was going to handle all the questions they would undoubtedly have when they got older.

**Ooo~ooO**

Peter Pettigrew shivered as he felt another one of those horrible beasts float past his cell, he had managed to avoid capture for almost six months but eventually they had caught him,

When his master hadn't returned that night Peter instantly knew something was wrong, many of the other Death Eaters were also beginning to get worried, something was wrong and none of them knew what, it also didn't help their nerves that the dark mark had lessened considerably,

Peter had handed the Potter family to his master on a silver platter, Peter also had a back up plan of blaming Sirius since he was the obvious choice of secret keeper,

Two days after his master's disappearance came the report of the Wizard Wireless from Albus Dumbledore himself that Lord Voldemort had indeed been vanquished, Peter had felt his blood run cold at this but then to follow that up with the fact that James had been to one to destroy him and had also survived had almost caused peter to faint from shock,

If James was alive then his back up plan was also no good, the very next day there had been a warrant out for his arrest, staying in his animagus form had helped at first but one of the Marauder's had let it be known that he could transform into a rat, also a nice reward of five thousand galleons had been placed on his head, needless to say, the population of rats soon deteriorate,

Amazingly it hadn't been a person that had been his downfall but a freaking owl, he had been looking for food when he had smelt some place close by, reaching the strangest looking house he had ever seen that could only have been held together with magic, he watched from a distant, he vaguely recognised these people, they were the Weasels or something like that,

He couldn't risk being caught so he waited until the night crept in, sadly he wasn't aware that whilst he was watching the house the family owl had been watching him, coming out from his hiding place, the owl had swooped down and grabbed him in it's talons, it had slashed against his stomach causing him to transform back screaming in pain, the next thing he knew, hew was being hit with a stunning hex and waking up chained to a chair in front of a room full of people glaring at him.

The 'trail' had been a joke as everyone knew he was guilty and he had been thrown into Azkaban for the rest of his life,

Peter started to cry, life was so unfair sometimes and he didn't know how much longer he could cope in this hell, sadly his mind couldn't comprehend that it was all his fault.

**Ooo~ooO**

The magical community as a whole spent much of the past year in celebrations, many new marriages and babies had come along, moral was at a all time high and things were finally going well for the most part,

Severus Snape had been acquitted of being a death Eater by Albus Dumbledore himself, this had irked both James and Sirius since both had wanted nothing more to do with him, Albus hoped that for the greater good neither man ever found out that Severus was responsible for Voldemort attacking the Potter family in the first place,

Many of the other death eaters were also let free, many of them claimed to be under the imperious curse and with the help of gold changing hands saw to it that they served no prison sentence, Luscious Malfoy had found himself out of a pretty penny or two, but the price of his freedom was anything, he also made sure he was seen giving gold to certain charities to make up for the damage he had caused whilst under the imperio spell, other rich death eaters also did the same and several helped one or two of there less well off friends, after all it never hurt to have someone owe you a favour.

Sadly the end of the war didn't really change much, within months the Pure blood elite were the stone pillars of magical Britain and back in power within the ministry, The only thing they couldn't change was the people's outlook on one James Potter who was hailed as a hero, Many of them thought constantly about taking out the person who had defeated their master but many of them were aware that no amount of gold could keep James Potters killer out of Azkaban,

It seemed that the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

**Ooo~ooO**

Deep in the forests of Nottingham a ghostly shade had finally amounted the power to take control of the beast dwelling around him, it forced itself into the body of a rabbit, it could sense that even now it didn't have full power to take complete control of the feeble creatures mind but it was better than being a wandering spirit, for a fleeting second the rabbits eyes turned blood red with the shade taking control with only one thought in it's head,

To find and kill Harry Potter.

**Ooo~ooO**

**Authors notes:  
><strong>

**Al right I have a lot to say here so lets get started, first of all I'm sorry about the long delay, this chapter fought me tooth and nail, I had to keep coming back to it because my writing mojo was fleeting at best, also I've been decorating for quite a while which is damn tiring.**

**Okay I want to thank everyone who sent suggestions on what to do with a Lily romance sub plot, I have made my decision and I'm making it a female character, now this won't be for a while yet and I'm not suddenly going to have Lily decide she's gay.**

**Also I've always wondered why people write that everywhere but Britain is peaceful with no prejudice, hell people tend to forget that Bulgaria is Pureblood driven and that was established in canon, I hate it when people have places like America, Australia and France and so on be seen as safe havens, at the end of the day it my opinion it's a cop ****out and I'm not going to follow that train of belief, you don't like it, don't read simply as that.**

**Also I know I'm kind of pushing things forward a little fast but I want to get to the years later part ASAP, speaking of which the next chapter should be the last one before I begin writing where Harry becomes the main focus, next chapter is the years in between, **

**One last thing I'm planning on having Harry and Violet be home schooled since there practically in hiding, I know it's not appealing but I never said I was a great writer.**

**Anyway if you have any questions send me a PM or put it in a review.**

**By the way as some of you may know next month is the release of Mass Effect 3, as a huge fan of the franchise I promise I'll do everything I can to get the next chapter of this story out before that because there is a good chance I may disappear for a while.**

**Hopefully I'll see you soon with Chapter 4.**

**TurboOneTwenty**


End file.
